


curiosity killed the cat

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [63]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea hears voices from Oliver's room, after he's left, so she investigates. She doesn't expect what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity killed the cat

Thea wanders down the hall, a glass of water in hand. As she is passing by Oliver's room, she hears hushed voices. Oliver had said he was going out for the night, so her curiosity compels her to peek in the door. She moves as silently as she can until she is able to see in the door.

Inside, Sara Lance lays on Oliver's bed in just a bra and jeans, her hands pinned above her head. However, it is not who Thea expects to see on top of Sara. It is a dark-haired woman, and they are murmuring to each other in a foreign language. Sara says something with a sweet smile and the other woman leans down and kisses her. Thea is so caught up in it, she doesn't hear anyone come up behind her.

“What are you doing, Thea?” Oliver's voice asks.

The brunette jumps and whirls around. “I heard voices and I knew you weren't home.”

Oliver gives her one of the tight smiles he's given her since he returned from the island. “That's sweet of you to check up on me. I let Sara and her girlfriend stay here for the night.”

“Oh. Well, have a good night, Ollie. I love you.”

Thea casually walks down the hall as fast as she can and disappears into her room. She spends the rest of the night replaying the scene on Oliver's bed in her mind.


End file.
